


比比皆是

by chiwuanchuan



Series: 小兔组合拳 [15]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:49:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25626217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiwuanchuan/pseuds/chiwuanchuan
Summary: pwp/戒断反应/烟瘾酒瘾
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, 勋澈
Series: 小兔组合拳 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1857598
Kudos: 1





	比比皆是

**Author's Note:**

> pwp/戒断反应/烟瘾酒瘾

  
崔胜澈是在这个月第二次通宵喝酒并且坐坏第三副李知勋的近视眼镜后决定戒酒的。  
  
宣布当时李知勋正撅着屁股在冰箱冷冻室里翻找一杯草莓味冰激凌，他前两天下决心戒烟了，现在正处于嘴巴痒得发慌总想吃点什么的境地。  
  
“让我来数数，”他说，“这是今年第几次了？”  
  
彼时崔胜澈刚下班回家，正在玄关处挂外套，他早上宿醉醒来的时候李知勋没有睁眼，想说的话不能第一时间告诉对方，就算觉得抱歉也只能带着头痛去上班。

崔胜澈留了个心眼，比较自己前几次戒酒的表现，他没有说这次是真的了。而是为了逃避话题把包放下朝房间里发出逗弄小动物的啧啧声，没两秒伴随着什么东西打翻的声音，二嘎子就从里面房间里跑出来了。

二嘎子是崔胜澈今年第一次戒酒前捡回来的狗，大抵在小半年前，那会他还没有因为戒酒被折磨成现在这样，还是冬天，李知勋在家里工作，路上打电话叫他从便利店带一包烟和吃的回家， 崔胜澈电话那头说话时的喘息声音特别大，他说知勋，我准备了一个惊喜。

那天崔胜澈抱了一只脏兮兮的小狗回家，说是在便利店门口捡的，狗的耳朵特别大，往下垂在两边，眼珠子黑漆漆，被抱到李知勋面前就滴溜溜转。

还怪可爱的，加上崔胜澈说自己为了照顾狗今年一定好好戒酒， 所以李知勋叫他留下了。

崔胜澈给狗起名字叫二嘎子，说是贱名字好养活，当天在家里找了个快递箱里面垫张毛毯就把狗安置下了。

二嘎子是一只比格，且不说回了家的第二天他就咬碎睡觉的纸箱、吃了一半李知勋的提案、半夜趴在床边哼唧着叫了半个小时并且在客厅茶几下面拉了两坨屎，崔胜澈带他回家的时候就说这品种的狗很通人性，自己肯定好好戒酒驯好他。

然而事实证明崔胜澈的承诺，尤其是和戒酒扯上关系的事情到最后都会变得不怎么靠谱。崔胜澈的驯狗计划支持了不到两天，在二嘎子又一次不被允许跳上茶几的狂吠中，崔胜澈打开了冰箱里那瓶百利甜。

李知勋也不管， 即使崔胜澈非要说他是二嘎子的爸爸，也就真的像不管事的爸爸一样完全不管教狗，但也不是完全不管，狗的排泄物还是会为了家庭卫生收拾一下，但是完全不教训，就由着崔胜澈不管他，三个人在家里都自由地乱来。

李知勋的主张是：这是崔胜澈带回来的狗，自己本来就不喜欢宠物，允许他进家的条件是崔胜澈说会教育他（连带着戒酒）至于为什么会变成这样，只能追究另一个人的责任。

虽然崔胜澈的酒是反复地没有戒成，二嘎子在家里闹得还是怪开心的，一个月啃废个沙发，两个人被啃坏的衣服攒了好几袋，李知勋被啃成儿童码的拖鞋数不胜数。就算这样全圆佑喝金珉奎来家里做客，看着三个生物体总是共同生活的客厅如同难民营，李知勋和崔胜澈还是要抱着二嘎子，喊一声乖宝贝。

这会儿狗跑出来了崔胜澈就坐在地上陪他玩，揉着小动物柔软的脸颊，完全回避李知勋数他戒酒次数的唠叨，对方的音调很细，嗓音却因为烟草的缘故有些沙哑，他说的内容也没有什么新意，大概就是崔胜澈今年屡次戒酒失败的过程。

“这次真的就不喝了……”崔胜澈被他弄的生闷气，憋了半天气哄哄地冒出来一句，“你看家里冰箱是不是也没酒了。”

李知勋打开冷藏室，面对冷藏室角落里可能被崔胜澈忘掉的一瓶西柚烧酒熟视无睹，为了安抚对方也酒含糊地嗯着点头。他最近在进行一年一度戒烟，刚到阶梯期，肠胃其实不舒服，但是他又把冰激凌一类的冷饮当作替代品，所以不怎么好过，吐出来的痰也是深棕色，网上说这是身体在排毒，可是自己这都排了几天了，怎么还是不舒服。

他精神也因为戒烟变得敏感，戒断反应就叫人不舒服，加上他又在意戒烟这件事本身，关心则乱，要是轮到以前他可能还会多余出来一些精力操心崔胜澈，他现在倒是真的自顾不暇了。

没过两天崔胜澈也跟着李知勋的进度进了戒酒阶梯期，李知勋原本就在家办工，崔胜澈为了克服戒断反应也申请了在家工作。李知勋是老烟民了，戒断期长，反应也大，崔胜澈因为缺乏酒精开始烦躁的时候，也是他最难受最敏感的时期。

今天一早崔胜澈就把二嘎子送去了宠物旅馆寄存，他昨天终于彻底咬坏了新藤条沙发的一条腿，崔胜澈找了半天还没有选好新的沙发代替，最后在李知勋的催促下才定了个新的，在送来之前决定好好收拾一下旧沙发的残尸。

挑沙发挑了一晚上，早上好不容易可以补点觉崔胜澈却睡不着，他的精神极其亢奋，随着血液里的酒精浓度降低他时常处于一会儿晕一会儿清醒的状态，这会儿他就十分清醒，李知勋执意要睡，他就自己一个人去打扫客厅。

李知勋醒过来的时候都是中午，睁眼了却还像没睡醒，打个呵欠鼻涕眼泪就一起下来。他听见房门外面浴室水声响，大抵是崔胜澈在洗澡。

他裤子都没穿，光着身子去上厕所，眼睛还是睁不开，本来就没精神还睡得少，这让他开始怀念有烟——有尼古丁支撑的日子了。卫生间干湿分离，刚扶着几把对准马桶，还没尿出来崔胜澈就拉开淋浴间的玻璃门，湿漉漉滑溜溜的大手就扒住李知勋的屁股。

“醒啦？”他问。

李知勋的身体不受控制地抖了抖，昏昏沉沉嗯了一声，然后才尿出来。

冲水的时候崔胜澈正在往手上打沐浴泡沫，李知勋的手还扶在大腿根抖弄自己那活儿就被他搂着腰拉进雾气蒸腾的小隔间。

李知勋说他没刷牙，崔胜澈还是强硬地抱住他索吻，李知勋的身上被弄得半湿不干，沾满了滑腻的白色泡沫。只是轻轻地回应崔胜澈的动作就能听见对方发出的轻微的呻吟。

不知道崔胜澈已经洗了多久，总之他的身体整个都在发烫，嘴巴也又软又热，戒烟应该有点效，李知勋感觉崔胜澈适应他嘴巴里味道的时间短了很多，这会儿正用灵巧的舌头抵在牙龈上胡乱舔弄。虽说如此，可能是突然被拉进浴室浑身淋了水，或许是崔胜澈嘴巴的触感刺激了自己，李知勋本来就因为没怎么睡而感到焦躁，这一来反而情绪更加强烈了，干脆使了力气把崔胜澈推在浴室墙上，堵住嘴巴使劲咬对方的下唇，手也不闲着，摸到胸前用大力拧崔胜澈的乳头。

不知道是不是因为戒断反应产生的麻痹感，明明是和以前同样的力道，李知勋却没有得到崔胜澈预期的反应，他们两个人最近因为戒烟戒酒都有些不太正常了，李知勋知道自己这样的做法不太正确，却还是用指腹摩擦对方胸前完全挺立的两点，嘴巴顺着下巴吻下去含住一边，用侧面的尖牙咬住并且刺激崔胜澈。

按照道理说，以往这么对待崔胜澈他都要哭着求饶了，今天却积极主动地搂住李知勋的脑袋，摁着他的后脑勺让两个人的身体贴得更紧。

李知勋缩紧腮帮子吸吮崔胜澈的乳头，连同一边嫣红色的乳晕，一边嗦一边用牙齿咬住刺激。手也没闲着，用有点秃的手指甲抓挠崔胜澈胸部的肌肉。

其实对方早就没有持续健身了，上次还是上上次来着，说和戒酒一起规律生活，那一次破戒之后就没有怎么持续去健身房报道了。但这样的好处就是胸部的肌肉线条还在，虽然消失了一些，但是捏起来又很软，白嫩的乳肉在自己的手里发颤。

李知勋在浴室暖黄色的灯光下注视着崔胜澈的身体，花洒被他关掉，浴霸蒸得两个人身上都发烫。崔胜澈没有拒绝反而呻吟几句，导致李知勋发了狠，一用力就在他胸前划出两道子颇长的红痕。

“啊！”应该是有点疼了，因为崔胜澈抓着他的头发直接大力地把李知勋的脑袋往上了一点，使得他的嘴巴离开了崔胜澈的身体。

李知勋没说话，沉默着盯着崔胜澈朦胧的双眼看了看，然后附身用舌尖舔舐破皮的伤口，有淡淡的触觉，应该是疼到他了，李知勋舔弄的同时想，却听见崔胜澈浮在他头顶满足的喘叹声：“知勋……知勋……好爽啊……”

不说话还好，一说话声音也是带着鼻音的娇气，这让李知勋的精神全线崩塌，鼻涕眼泪一股子全冒出来，他吸着气依旧在舔崔胜澈的胸部，巴不得从对方身上嘬出来一点味儿。因为全身上下的力气都集中在对方身上所以没法用力，其他部位软绵绵贴着崔胜澈的，小腹贴着对方的，两个人的呼吸同调，李知勋心里满足的，却没有力气讲话，只能像小孩子一样朝着对方胡乱哼唧，咬着东西的嘴巴含糊不清地喊：“哥，哥哥……”

虽然看起来没有什么一样，李知勋浑身上下却开始觉得痛，快感和烟瘾一同侵蚀着他的神经。

崔胜澈没有勃起来很硬，他最近的身体状况不允许他很快地进入兴奋状态——他变得迟钝了，但是脑袋里的感受却还是很超前。他和李知勋做爱的回忆会浮现出来并且让他预测到快感，可身体的反应很缓慢，李知勋身上没有这样的状况，他硬的很快，性器凶巴巴对着肚子，龟头上沾着前列腺液在崔胜澈小腹上打滑。

“哥哥，”李知勋的声音听起来委屈巴巴的，“哥哥怎么还没硬，不爽吗？”

崔胜澈一抬头，李知勋的脸上全都是眼泪，他还是止不住自己的呵欠和生理性泪水，脸色虽然没有抽了烟熬夜之后那么差，精神却肉眼可见的萎靡。

“很爽……嗯啊……”他握住李知勋的一只手在自己的阴茎上摸了两把，即刻就找来润滑剂涂上往后探，“和以前一样，不要前戏了，也不用……嗯……”

李知勋随着他动作的势头使劲，插了两根手指头进去，探入后就不安分地四处摁压，崔胜澈的声音陡然变了：“好爽……好舒服，还要，还要知勋做……”

李知勋就用两根手指在崔胜澈身体里扩张，状态差不多后就一并换成三指，过程中不断地挤润滑剂进对方的身体，崔胜澈屁股连带着大腿都湿滑，因为李知勋的东西也抵着大腿根，同样湿漉漉的，叫人分不清沾皮肤上的到底是哪里出来的液体。

崔胜澈终于完全硬了，阴茎的颜色涨成叫人看起来不舒服的紫红色，李知勋眼尖，看到了就去抚弄，手指扯出来就换成龟头抵在穴口摩擦。

来回几次都险些插进去，有几次都浅浅地戳进去一些。

“知勋……知勋……直接进来吧。我，我现在感觉不到，直接操我。”

“嗯，那哥不要觉得痛。”

李知勋直接插进去，崔胜澈的确觉得有些痛，但是和想象中不太一样。

比起疼痛更多的是酥麻，李知勋扶着他的大腿根进入，进得不是很深，但也能够摩擦过崔胜澈的敏感带，但是李知勋的脑子还没有办法很准确地思考然后得出结果，只好叫崔胜澈指挥他：“再往外面一点，敏感带在……嗯……呃啊……就在那里……”

李知勋这边就不一样了，崔胜澈的屁股还是很紧，夹得他很痛，同时感觉胃里也一阵翻涌，甚至要吐出来。

他只好又挤了一些润滑液，涂在手上揉崔胜澈的屁股，持续用舌头刺激着对方胸膛上自己留下的那些伤口，希望那感觉可以让他放松一些。他可能有些粗暴了，崔胜澈却不觉得疼，这让他感觉怪怪的。

崔胜澈依旧大力抓着他的头发，扯得很用力，李知勋想，崔胜澈在做的事情可能和自己差不多，因为只有这样自己才会觉得舒服一些，李知勋觉得自己残存的理智都被崔胜澈掌在手心。

“哥，屁股再……屁股再放松一点，夹得太紧了，很痛。”

“知勋，呜……对不起，哥也，我也没有办法控制自己的身体啊……”

崔胜澈捧住李知勋的脸，讨好似的啄对方的嘴角，拇指和食指并作一起揉捏李知勋的耳根，揉的红通通又叫人觉得涨。

崔胜澈很懂得怎么刺激李知勋的身体，即使自己的感受要迟钝一些，还是尽力配合对方放大自己身上的感受，并且用李知勋此刻能够接受的方法传达给他。

他有些粗暴地对待李知勋，戒断叫他的情绪也敏感，他干着干着也要被弄哭，带着哭腔就说李知勋的动作太猛。

“哥……哥，要射了。”李知勋大力抽插了一阵，没有管脸上的眼泪而是吸了吸自己鼻腔里的鼻涕，“帮我打……”

李知勋没有戴套，快要高潮的时候把自己的阴茎抽出来和崔胜澈的对在一起，两个人默契地握住对方的互相打，最后抱在一起射在两个人的紧贴着的腹部。

味道有点点腥，开始戒断之后他们俩都没有主动提做爱的事，怕的就是想现在这样失控。

李知勋如此想着，自己的头皮被拽得痛，崔胜澈的胸前没好到哪里去，全是红肿起来的印子。

崔胜澈一做完就想吐，李知勋才松开他的身体，立马两步并作一步趴在洗手台边上，干呕了几下什么都没吐出来。他委屈巴巴地说自己不舒服，李知勋于是很温柔又低沉地说冰箱里还有东西，崔胜澈突然想起来似的去冰箱前面找酒，往喉咙里灌了两口精神才变得有点正常。

“走吧。”他一转头看见李知勋也倚在门框上点烟，皱皱巴巴的软包装七星。

崔胜澈心想，得，自己这一来惹得李知勋的努力也白费了，他们俩这生活本来就过得烂，这样下去看来这辈子都要彻底烂在一起了。

“走？去哪？”他问。

李知勋把一截烟灰抖在马桶里，趿拉着被二嘎子咬了几口的拖鞋，边儿上有点毛糙，直接把自己身上的浴巾披到崔胜澈肩膀上：“去接宝贝，还叫他在别的地方过夜吗？”

崔胜澈愣了两下，跟在他的后面小鸡啄米似的戳他的肩膀：“我一直以为你不喜欢宝贝。”

李知勋回头笑笑：“人不咋样，养得狗自然也不咋样，你难道还指望咋俩这猪窝里飞出一个凤凰吗？”

崔胜澈真的从鼻子里冒出两声小猪一样的笑，然后凑过来说知勋最好了，不知道是不是错觉，李知勋总觉得崔胜澈和他捡的狗越来越像了。

李知勋心想，自己可能的确是被二嘎子和崔胜澈PUA了。

END.


End file.
